Carta de uma pecadora
by flor do deserto
Summary: Comprei minha passagem só de ida para o inferno ao te amar, e com uma corda ao redor de meu pescoço embarquei nessa viajem sem volta. Oneshort


**Aviso: Inuyasha e Cia. ainda não me pertencem, ****ainda**** por que um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Carta de uma pecadora.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Para: Inuyasha, o eterno amor de minha vida.**_

Sei que vai me odiar quando começar a ler essa carta, mais, por favor, leia até o fim. Apenas quero justificar o motivo de meu pecado.

Lembras-te de quando éramos pequenos? Tudo era mais simples naquela época... Na época em que eu não te amava, eu sempre o admirei muito, por que você sempre foras o meu herói, e esta admiração só aumentou no dia em que me "salvaste" você lembra? Eu tinha nove anos na época, acho eu, estava saindo da escola toda orgulhosa pela professora ter me elogiado, e dito que queria que todas as meninas da sala fossem como eu, e aquelas meninas maiores que eu, apesar de que tínhamos a mesma idade, me cercaram, primeiro elas começaram a me empurrar, de um lado para o outro, enquanto diziam:

__É a queridinha da professora!_

E depois pegaram minhas coisas, e iam jogá-las na lama! Quando você apareceu... Eu estava meio tonta e por isso, na hora, só fui capaz de ver tua silhueta ofuscando o sol, e você foi lá, tomou minhas coisas delas e as entregou a mim, depois disso falou algo a elas, e eu, mesmo estando tonta em demasiada, pude perceber o quanto elas ficaram assustadas.

Seja o que for que tenha dito a elas, deu certo, elas nunca mais me perturbaram.

Naquele dia, minha admiração por ti apenas triplicou de tamanho, ou talvez eu já te amasse e não sabia... Uma pecadora sem saber...

Por favor, não pare de ler! Sei que acha que estou enrolando mais não é este o ponto, o ponto é: apenas quero aproveitar a última oportunidade que tenho para desabafar, e falar tudo que estava trancado em meu peito, é preciso para que você entenda... O porquê de meu grande pecado.

Mais então comecei a ver-te com outros olhos, e pensar em ti de modo diferente, "Oh Céus o que está acontecendo comigo?" eu gritava em pensamento toda vez que percebia que estava tendo pensamentos indevidos sobre você, ou que o estava encarando, às vezes até mesmo os dois. Mais era impossível de se evitar, eu simplesmente não podia deixar de te encarar, mesmo que disfarçadamente, e de ter pensamentos proibidos para com você... "Impossível não pecar" foi à conclusão em que cheguei depois de algum tempo.

Eu já estava enlouquecendo precisava falar com alguém e desabafar! Um dia, em que você não estava em casa, eu trouxe Sango até em casa, convidei-a para meu quarto, e contei a ela que estava apaixonada por um "homem proibido", Oh céus, eu nem ao menos devia vê-lo como um homem! Contei-a o que sentia em relação a você, mais sem dizer de quem falava, e ela me incentivou, disse que eu tinha que ir em frente, mais então ela perguntou o que eu temia:

__E quem é ele?_

Na hora eu congelei meu cérebro simplesmente parou, nem sequer gaguejar eu conseguia, foram os dezessete segundos mais longos e angustiantes aqueles em que eu apenas permaneci estática olhando para Sango, acho que ela finalmente desistiu e por isso disse:

__Pode ao menos descrevê-lo?_

Um bolo se desfez em minha garganta e eu me permitir respirar, só naquele momento é que percebi que havia prendido a respiração, descreve-lo... Isso não seria tão ruim... Seria? Comecei a te descrever então, ainda hoje não me esqueço das palavras com as quais te descrevi:

__Ele tem os cabelos negros como a noite sem lua. _– comecei – É_ alto e forte, e muitas garotas estão atrás dele_ – nessa hora eu senti uma pontada de inveja e de ciúmes, afinal elas podiam correr atrás de ti, e eu não! – _É três anos mais velho que nós duas..._

Então eu parei, o estava descrevendo de forma detalhada demais, decidi mudar a cor de teus olhos, pensei em dizer que tinha olhos azuis, abri a boca para falar isso mais voltei a fechá-la, percebendo que eu estava descrevendo Miroku, o noivo de Sango, antes fosse por ele que eu estivesse apaixonada, será mesmo? Eu não sei o que seria pior, está apaixonada pelo noivo de minha melhor amiga ou por você, mais eu realmente gostaria de saber... Ou não... Ah! Eu já não sei de mais nada eu estou tão... Confusa. Decidi contar a verdade a ela, quer dizer havia tantos garotos com essas descrições, como ela saberia que eu falava justamente de você? Eu abri a boca para dizer: "ele tem os olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos", mais ao invés disso o que saiu da minha boca foi:

__Ele tem olhos verdes._

Depois de dizer isso eu abaixei a cabeça com medo de que ela notasse que eu mentia. Felizmente, Sango não percebeu, no momento, de quem eu falava, e me deu vários conselhos, entre eles sobre como conquistá-lo. Mais agora o que eu mais queria era que ela tivesse percebido que eu falava de você, tenho certeza que ela ia começar a gritar comigo e me dar uma boa bofetada... Ou quem sabe um soco. Não importa, o que importa é que talvez uma surra me devolve-se a lucidez... Doce ilusão.

Eu acabei por seguir os conselhos de Sango, quase todos pelo menos, eu admito que no principio tive medo que você me rejeitasse e que contasse tudo a mamãe, eu não conseguia nem imaginar nas barbaridades que ela me faria caso por ventura viesse a descobrir, hoje sei exatamente o que ela faria e acredite, preferia ter continuado a ficar sem saber, sim claro você me rejeitou no principio mais não contou nada a mamãe o que me foi um grande alivio na época. Só que hoje, não me sinto nada aliviada ao pensar nisso, por que não contastes? Por quê? Talvez se tivesse contado, eu não estaria prestes a fazer o que vou fazer agora! Mais... Não é para jogar todo o peso da culpa em tuas costas que estou lhe escrevendo agora, afinal fui eu que o corrompi e o fiz pecar comigo... E no final eu consegui o que queria: você!

Sim eu consegui o ter apenas para mim, o corrompi e o fiz pecar juntamente comigo, "Agora sim vamos os dois para o inferno!" eu falava quando estávamos abraçados... E sozinhos, momentos maravilhosos aqueles devo acrescentar, você ria alto e me beijava intensificando ainda mais a força de nosso pecado.

Hoje eu acho que eu cometi um grande erro, que teria sido melhor você ter continuado namorando com aquela sua namorada paty e enjoada a qual já nem me lembro mais o nome.

Quando finalmente ficamos juntos, eu senti meu coração inflar até quase explodir de tanta felicidade, e ao mesmo tempo se partir em bilhares de pedaços, que se partiam em bilhares de pedaços, e assim por diante até que restasse apenas pó, por eu não poder contar isso a ninguém, pois a minha vontade era de sair correndo e gritando a Deus e o mundo que estávamos juntos, mais eu não podia.

Você não sabe a raiva que eu sentia e o quanto tinha que me segurar, quando as garotas do colégio se aproximavam de mim, para pedir que eu as apresentasse a você, Ah mais que ódio! Queria poder pular em cima delas e estrangula-las ali mesmo, mais eu não fazia isso, ao invés disso, eu lhes dava o sorriso falso mais verdadeiro que conseguia e as apresentava a você, mais quando ficávamos a sós, eu o puxava pela gola da camisa, e aproximava meus lábios o máximo possível de uma de tuas orelhas e sussurrava:

__Se eu ficar sabendo que andaste te encontrando com uma dessas garotas eu... Vou castrar você! _

Eu sempre acabava rindo da cara assustada que você fazia, com seus olhos arregalados, e depois te beijava o fazendo relaxar. Mais pensando bem... Você sabia sim a raiva que eu sentia, ou pensas que eu nunca soube sobre os rapazes da faculdade, entre eles Kouga e Houjo, que procurarão por você para pedirem meu telefone? Pois me permita dizer que sim eu sabia, e sempre soube. Assim como também sabia sobre a ameaça que fazia a cada um deles. Quer saber como eu descobri?

Certo dia. Eu fiquei até mais tarde no colégio ajudando a professora com qualquer projeto que não lembro, e quando eu saí já era noite e pensei em passar na sua faculdade para irmos juntos para casa, quando te avistei pude perceber que conversava com alguém e me escondi atrás de uma árvore, logo eu reconheci o dono dos cabelos e olhos castanhos que falava com você: Houjo.

Mais só tive tempo para ouvir você disparar a seguinte ameaça contra ele:

__Se eu ficar sabendo que chegou a menos de cinco metros de Kagome, eu vou castrar você!_

Pobre Houjo ficou tão apavorado... Não amasse estas folhas, ou as rasgue, ou sei lá o que, apenas por que eu senti pena de Houjo!

Depois de Houjo ter saído quase correndo e sumido do alcance de minha vista, eu sai de meu esconderijo e o abracei por trás... Não o abraço que costumávamos dar quando a sós, e sim um abraço de irmãos...

__Oi Inuyasha! ^^_ – falei com a voz mais infantil que consegui arranjar.

Senti seu corpo ficar rígido com o meu abraço, e quando você se virou depois de eu o ter largado, percebi que estava assustado, eu quase podia ler em sua expressão facial o que estava pensando: "Será que ela ouviu?", então tombei minha cabeça para o lado e de olhos fechados eu sorri.

__Algum problema Inuyasha?_

Perguntei com a voz mais inocente que consegui fazer, e depois ainda fingi que não ouvi seu suspiro aliviado, e só então fomos juntos para casa.

Foi então que tudo aconteceu: já estávamos juntos há um ano, dois meses e oito dias, e não pense que tenho boa memória por me lembrar assim tão detalhadamente, é que simplesmente á fatos que não se pode esquecer... Você também não esqueceu não é Inuyasha? Por favor, se tiveres esquecido não digas, e deixe-me partir com essa ultima ilusão. Como eu ia falando... Era a minha festa de aniversario e eu estava completando dezoito anos, quando, sem que ninguém notasse, você me tirou da festa, nós fomos para o jardim na parte mais afastada da festa. E lá tu me abrasas-te pela cintura, e eu enlacei teu pescoço, afundando minhas mãos em teus sedosos cabelos, e nossos lábios se uniram em um beijo cheio de paixão carinho, e pecado, não posso deixar de acrescentar, você se lembra? Foi nosso ultimo beijo.

Foi quando todo aquele encanto e paixão se dissolveram com um único grito... Um grito vindo de mamãe. Nós dois nos separamos como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse atravessados nossos corpos, me fazendo sentir o chão sumir debaixo de meus pés, e enquanto mamãe gritava coisas que eu não conseguia, e nem queria, entender, eu tentei me abraçar a você, sempre me senti mais segura quando estava com você, mais eu não consegui por que mamãe saiu arrastando-me pelos cabelos, literalmente, para dentro de casa, me esbofeteando enquanto gritava para mim:

__Menina demoníaca!_

E eu chorava e chamava por ti, vendo tua imagem distorcida, por causa das lágrimas, ficar ali parada se afastando cada vez mais... Você não veio ao meu auxilio!

E pensar que eu sempre o admirei e idolatrei que sempre achei que você me protegeria de tudo e de todos.

Foram dias trancada no porão a base de pão e água sem ver a luz do sol, mais isso não era o pior... Em determinado espaço de tempo, não sei o quanto ao certo, pois fui privada de qualquer coisa que me desse à noção de tempo, mamãe ia até lá e me açoitava as costas com um chicote, as açoitadas queimavam minhas costas, enquanto as lágrimas queimavam-me a face e os gritos queimavam-me a garganta. E quando não, ela fazia-me ficar de joelho no milho por incontáveis, e dolorosas, horas, chorando lágrimas de sangue.

Mais vou te contar uma coisa, que nunca contei a ninguém: Os gritos que queimavam minha garganta, as lágrimas que me queimavam a face e as dolorosas lágrimas de sangue, não eram pelas açoitadas em minhas costas, ou pelo milho em meus joelhos, e sim pela dilacerante dor em meu coração, provocados pela desilusão, você não me protegeu!

Quando finalmente fui libertada do porão, soube da terrível realidade: você havia ido embora.

Deixas-me aqui sozinha, para suportar sozinha o peso de todos os olhares reprovadores sobre mim, até mesmo Sango e Miroku, me lançavam olhares iguais, ou piores, que os outros, e eu que pensei que eles eram meus amigos de verdade...

Eu nunca soube para onde você fora, ninguém nunca me disse, na verdade faziam o possível e o impossível para que eu não descobrisse, acho que tinham medo de que eu descobrisse onde você estava e pegasse o primeiro avião (uma coisa da qual nunca me restou duvidas é a de que entre mim e você no mínimo havia um oceano nos separando) que conseguisse para ir atrás de ti. Uma coisa que eu nunca duvidei que eu realmente fizesse... Se eu soubesse onde procura-lo.

Foram quatro anos sem você, foram quatro dolorosos anos em que eu não pude ver teus belos olhos e teu belo sorriso... Quatro dolorosos anos em que não pude ouvir o som de tua voz ressoar em meus ouvidos, ou de tua gostosa risada... Quatro anos em que não pude sentir teu maravilhoso perfume entranhar em minhas narinas, e não pude sentir a maciez de teus sedosos cabelos por entre meus dedos.

E nestes quatro anos, eu morria por dentro aos poucos, e logo eu era apenas uma casca vazia que se mantinha de pé apenas pela esperança de que um dia voltarias para mim... E você voltou! Mais não voltaste para mim, pois estava acompanhado de _Kikyou... Sua noiva._ Ver você com outra mulher e claramente apaixonado por ela, foi ainda mais doloroso do que ficar sem te ver por quatro anos. Ah, como me arrependi de ter te chamado silenciosamente por todos esses anos, pois eu preferia nunca mais ver-te a ter que te ver com outra.

E mesmo depois de tudo, eu percebi que não consigo odiá-lo e continuo a amá-lo.

E foi assim que eu entendi: Não há mais um lugar aqui para mim.

Comprei minha passagem só de ida para o inferno ao te amar, e com uma corda ao redor de meu pescoço embarquei nessa viajem sem volta.

_**De: Sua querida, e pecadora, irmã caçula Kagome.**_

_**Fim.**_

***.*.*.***

**Deu à louca numa baka chamada flor do deserto (ta legal esse não meu nome mais quem liga?) e a estória surgiu e se criou sozinha na minha cabeça, isso pra vocês verem o que o tédio faz com um ser humano.**

**Será que seria pedir muito que quem lesse esta fic mandassem uma review? **

**Enquête FF. Quem é mais bonita Kikyou ou Kagome?**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Resultados atuais: Kikyou 1 x 5 Kagome**


End file.
